Darkest Heart, Silver Lining
by Ice wind1
Summary: A Christie fic. Christie is in high school, she doesn't fit in and has no friends. But as they say 'Every cloud has a silver lining' Can this be said for the heart too? Or will she be forever lost in sorrow of her own heart... on hold
1. Sickening thoughts

(This is when Christie is in high school, she's an outcast that doesn't fit in and has no friends. But as they say 'Every cloud has a silver lining' can this be said for the heart as well?)

Darkest Heart, Silver Lining

Chapter 1: Sickening thoughts

A pleasant dream was cut short by the invading sound of an alarm clock. A White tuff moved around under the black covers of the bed – the alarm came to a sudden stop as a pillow was thrown at it. The arm hung lazily on the side of the bed the nails painted black.

"Christie!" She cringed at her mothers call "Christie wake up it's time for school!…Christie!!"

"I'm up, I'm UP!!" She yelled defiantly from underneath her covers and sighed heavily as she heard her mother's footsteps fade away.

Christie flung the warm sheets off her – but she'd rather do that than face her mother's wrath. She sat up her white hair a mess and looked round her room with only a half awake mind.

True Christie's room wasn't the tidiest ever…but she got around fine.

The walls of her room were painted black which faded to a red as they reached the floor. Her carpet was a blood red and had black tribal designs twisting and curling around on it.

In a far corner (only a few steps from her bed made of dark mahogany) sat her computer table and out-of-place blue chair. Along from the right of that sat a bookcase that was filled with countless Horror and Crime novels – Christie was heavily into stories/tales about Assassins, Vampires, Werewolves etc. And her mother had suggested countless time that she should try reading some 'real' books.

Other than some selves that were littered with trinkets and some random piles of clothes, books, magazines that littered some corners and spots of the room. There wasn't much more to her room.

Christie swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She stood there in her white shorts and black tanktop as she tried desperately to remember what date it was. _Shit…_Was the only thing that came to mind, summer was over.

Not wanting to moan over the unavoidable Christie unearthed her school uniform from her closet. It was a wonder that she'd found all the piece's, they had been buried under so many clothes that any other person would have given up. Christie sighed heavily at looking at the uniform…it was something she'd never wear. Grey and green long plaid skirt, white shirt (both a long sleeved and short sleeved…one for winter one for summer) and a disgusting dark green overshirt which they forced both the girls and boys to wear.

She grumbled to herself as she carelessly got dressed, starting by throwing her white shorts across the room with a kick.

Now dressed in her uniform and heading downstairs Christie directed herself to the kitchen.

"Morning honey!" Her mother smiled, Christie ignored her and took a seat at the table. "Look at you in your cute little uniform, you'll have too beat the boys off with a stick!"

"Pfft…" Was the only reply. No one had ever asked Christie out…they all went to that airhead Kasumi or the stunning Tina.

Her father's eyes popped up from over his paper. A hidden concerned look past over his face as he noticed his daughters depressed figure. She was leaning on the table looking out the window. A plate of toast was set down in front of her.

"Oh do cheer up Christie…Come on! Turn that frown upside down!" Her mother gave a very airheaded smile.

"…Think you been banging her too hard dad, it would explain the noises I've been hearing…" Christie took a bite of her toast.

Her father's face ducked behind his paper as his face went scarlet red, he was trying very hard not to laugh. Her mother on the other hand wasn't so happy…

"Christie!!" She roared, but then caught her husband with a red have shoulder in full action silent laughter. "Conner!! Have a word with your daughter!"

Conner's head shot up from his paper "Um, ah, right – of course Sally!" he cleared his throat "Christie don't talk to your mother that way…"

The two exchanged glances, a sort of mutual understanding crossing between them…they burst out laughing. Sally gaped in sheer confusion at the sight both husband and daughter were laughing at her…

**30 minutes later outside the school…**

Christie stepped from her dad's car and stood in front of that dreaded structure. _Here's to another year of hell. _Christie mentally raised a glass of red wine and took a sip to complete her toast.

"Be good okay Chris-chris!" Christie cringed at her dad's pet name for her

"I'm not seven anymore dad…" She sighed

"Yeah I know" There was a slight pause before he suddenly hugged himself and added cutely "My little girls all grown up!"

"DAD!!" She yelled, blushing from embarrassment. _God my father is such a child!_

"Okay, okay!" he chuckled "Have a good day honey!"

Christie watched as the red Vokal Golf drove off into the distance. She turned with her black and silver bag slung over her shoulder, she watched the students passing through the gates. How they talked happily among their friends smiling, joking, sharing stories. Christie felt a ping in her heart.

_Don't think Christie…lets just get this year over with._

She started her way towards the school, she was the only one who was walking alone.

(Well thats it for the first chapter. I'll update soon! Leave a review if you'd like.)


	2. Why I'm alone

(Okay here the next chapter...and it's not as nice as the first one. You'll see why Christie felt that ping, lets just say a lot of kids have it happen to them)

Chapter 2: Why I'm alone…

Christie stopped at the doors to the school. She suddenly felt so out of place…her school memories were anything but fond.

Suddenly Christie took a nosedive into the glass door – hard.

"You've to open it you stupid bitch!" She knew the voice well but decided not to look at the owner.

Wasting no time I see…typical. Christie merely rubbed the sore spot on her head and walked inside. But she was tripped on the way in. Ow…she thought quietly to herself as she lay on the tile floor. She caught the reflection of the culprit, or culprit's for this matter. The lavender hair was unmistakable, Ayane – but the other took some thought. Chestnut hair, long…annoying laugh, it could only be Kasumi. It was obvious Ayane knocked her head against the door, Kasumi done the tripping…all to preserve her good girl image.

"You know Christie," Kasumi knelt down beside her "Your suppose to stand up if you trip" she smiled back to her half sister "You know?"

Christie showed no emotion, she merely stood up and dusted herself off. Its how she always acted when this sort of stuff happened…which I did a lot. She flicked the last piece of dirt from her uniform, she shot the two an icy glare over her shoulder as she walked off.

Coming to her locker Christie ripped a useless note off her door and enter her code. _2, 3, 6, 9_. She smiled when the door moved without a hitch…last year some prick glued her locker door shut. _English…bitch squad is going to be there though, and they seem to have new members. Don't think about it Christie, you're ice, you're heart is nothing but it. Let them all be fools, it's what they all are. Damn ignorant fools!_

She took her timetable and shut her locker door, she turned but only to bump right into a firm chest. Christie's head whacked of the locker row, she slumped down to the ground her back against the lockers.

"See? What I'd tell ya? Little bitch doesn't pay attention to anything" Leon was towering above her, Bard and Bayman in two.

_What the fuck did you expect standing behind me like that! _Christie picked herself up. _Second time I've hit my head today…and probably not the last either. _She reached for her bag but Bayman bet her to it.

"My bag, give it back" her tone showed nothing only carrying an icy tone to it.

"Oh? Ya hear that guys? The little slut wants her bag back. Well I defiantly don't want it, I've had no idea where it's been…so here!" Bayman unzipped her bag and I one swift action tossed it towards her. The contents spilt all over the corridor and even over Christie.

Christie knelt down and started picking up her stuff. She could hear some people saying how terrible it was and how someone should have done something about it. _Funny how some people are all talk and no action. _Christie could hear the group moving down the corridor to form, they were laughing about what they'd done.

"Fucking morons…" Christie mused to herself as she finished cleaning up her things. Unfortunately she shared the same form class as the three idiots…_Today's going to be a long day…_She made her way to form.

Christie instantly got sniggers and comments as she cleared the doorframe to form. She took her seat near the front by the window and sat her bag on the floor beside her. All she had to do was wait for the teacher, and she lost bitch and dick squad at third period anyway.

"Okay class!" The teacher came walking in, which was to Christie's relief "We'll be taking the register so raise your hand when your name is called." And so the names came out one by one and when Christie's name was called she answered, there were a few distasteful comments thrown by the idiots…but the teacher never noticed…he never did.

As the teacher turned something wet hit Christie in the side of the head. Jann Lee and Zack were firing spitballs at her, much to the rest of the idiot's enjoyment. Hitomi and Leifang who were up the front gave a small glance of sympathy to Christie. They themselves had been picked on by the group. Christie didn't blame them for not getting involved, Hitomi had gone through enough as it was.

Leifang had been picked on for having pigtails, but she'd grown them into something completely different. She still got made fun of every now and then though, but since she was around Hitomi all the time it rarely happened. Hitomi however had been picked on had great deal, she'd missed countless days because of it. And it was all down to the fact that she had worn glasses, ones that had very thick lenses. She'd gotten laser eye surgery after she'd been using contacts for almost five years…she got teased and made fun of when she was alone but never with Leifang around.

Helena barged past Christie's desk moving it noticeably but just said it was an accident and she was going to sharpen her pencil. But the small note on the desk told Christie otherwise, she opened the note, it was Helena's handwriting.

_**Christie,**_

_**Go eat shit and die you stupid slut!**_

_**Signed: Everyone!**_

_**P.S. show this to the teacher and your dead.**_

Christie scrunched the note up. Helena barged past again moving Christie even further this time. _Get your facts right you stupid bitch, I'm a virgin. You're the slut in my book – and it's a best seller. _She tuned Tina, Kokoro, Ayane, Helena, Kasumi and Lisa out who were talking about her loud enough for her to hear. Luckily the bell rang, causing the teacher to come to life.

(Well...i know no one should have to put up for that! In fact i'd like to take the lot of them and give them a smack across the face! (smoldering) How dare they do that to Christie!! Oh, and i know i've not got Elliot, Ryu or Hayate in this yet...they slipped my mind to be honest. And sorry to anyone who's favourite character is a bully. But (yawns) i'm so tired...i'll write next chappies tomorrow, okay? nighty night (falls asleep on Christie's shoulder))

Christie:(blushing) Um...good night follks, remember its only a story.


	3. Taking Steps

(Hey! Been a while huh? Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this chapter...i had some trouble with viruses and stuff and had to flatten. Also have exams to studie for so i thought i'd sit down today and get the next chapter out while i can. So sorry for the wait and here chapter 3 Enjoy!)

Chapter 3: Taking Steps

Christie listened to the instructions that the teacher was giving, however she lost interest when Brad hit her in the eye with a spitball. She took to looking out the window, oh how she wished for this period to end! There was the sudden sound of the classroom door flying open.

"S-sorry we're l-late sir!" A breathless Hayate offered doubled over and panting heavily.

"Very well…why were you late?…" The teachers eyes fell sternly on the three boys.

"We…we missed the bus" Elliot finally stood upright

"We are very sorry sir. We only arrived at the bus stop as our bus was leaving…we are very sorry" Ryu summoned the most sincerest voice he could, he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Very well. Take a seat before you disturb the lesson further…" The three did so without uttering a word between each other "Now as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted. We will be studying-"

"Excuse me."

Christie saw the teacher's face go red for a very brief second. _Someone has a cork up his ass this morning…oh, forgot…he's always like that. _She turned her eyes to the door with the rest of the class. A very new face was very timidly waiting by the doorframe. His hair was black and one side was grown long that went across his right eye. The only eye she could see was blue but a very little blue. He was dressed in the same uniform as everyone was forced into wearing, but a black sweatband was around his left wrist.

"You must be the new student joining us, please take a seat beside so I can finally get this lesson started…I've had enough interruptions for the year…and do I really need to ask your name?"

"Haydin, sir" He offered as he crossed the room.

Christie watched as he searched for a seat, Helena offered the one beside her. _I see someone's trying to make a good impression. _But Haydin walked right past the group and more surprisingly…took the seat behind Christie. _They'll move him from that seat in a couple of minutes._

"Guess that's target practice over guys!" Lisa shouted out loud to her group who were only a couple of steps away.

"You're going to catch germs sitting there new guy! Who knows what she's carrying!" Kokoro frowned when she saw her comment had no effect in moving him.

_You're either deaf or very stupid for denying this lot their target practice. _But even as the thought cleared her head Christie felt grateful for him not moving.

In the lunch hall

It had felt like forever sitting in that science room waiting for the bell to go. But finally Christie had been able to get her lunch and get a seat…a baked potato had never tasted so good! She'd sat somewhere far from the bunch of idiots that plagued her, and well out of throwing range.

"Uhhh Christie?" She raised her head to the voice, Hitomi and Leifang were standing near the table "Could we sit here? There's no other tables" She gave a small unsure nod, she wasn't used to company.

Christie watched with a careful eye as both girls took a seat. It wasn't that she didn't trust them…it was just that no one had ever sat beside Christie before people sort of, avoided her. _Let it go Christie, _she stopped questioning Hitomi and Leifang's actions.

"So?" Christie was taken back by Hitomi's sudden voice "Just between us, what do you think of the new guy?" Christie was taken further back by the cheeky little grin that played Hitomi's lips. _Had no idea she was into boys yet._

"Don't know never talked to him." Leifang was playing with her noodles and concentrating intensively on getting some on her chopsticks.

"Well I have!" Hitomi smiled happily "He's so nice! I was talking to him in my biology class, he's really kind…and thoughtful" Hitomi blushed slightly while grinning from ear to ear.

"Hitomi and Haydin, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Leifang teased her friend who went even more red and started opening her juice to hide her red face. "So what about you Christie? What do you think of him?" Leifang frowned when her noodles dropped back off her chopsticks "Oh snap…" she added.

"I don't know…" Christie put simply

"Not your type?" Hitomi asked from over the top of her juice

"I've…never had a type" Christie looked down at the remains of her lunch, the topic of relationships or boy weren't her best subjects.

"Who's not your type?" Elliot was standing not to far off with a sheer look of confusion on his face.

"Elliot!" Ryu got his attention "I don't think that any of our business"

"Who's not her type?" Hayate chipped in looking as interested as Elliot, Ryu smacked his forehead as the two sat down near the girls.

"We were just asking Christie if Haydin was her type and she said she doesn't have one" Hitomi's honesty made Christie want to fade into the background.

Christie tuned them out as the conversation went on, Ryu had helpfully changed the topic. Christie could only keep them out for a while though, _maybe this is what it's like…maybe these are the things friends talk about. _Christie smiled to herself as she asked if anyone had seen any good horror movies lately, everyone answered her.

P.E

Getting changed was a little brighter than it usually was, the bitches would usually start up on Christie and give her a hell of a time. But since Leifang and Hitomi were talking to her and standing with her, they left Christie alone only making a few comments, which Christie ignored. Christie fixed her white T-shirt and went to the hall, she joined the line the class had made by the wall.

"Hello everyone!" Mr.Tritzstin the P.E teacher for Christie's class came skipping into the hall. Christie tried not to laugh at oh-so-gay pink shirt he was wearing – everyone know he was though. "So everyone! We're going to play badminton just for today, next time we're going to have swimming so bring you're swim stuff! So let's split you into pairs and get this ball rolling! Umm now lets see-"

Christie found herself hoping she wouldn't get paired with one of the idiots, but the teacher knew the good from the bad. "Christie could you go with Haydin here?" She nodded and moved from the line to get the rackets, but Haydin held two out in front of her along with a shuttle. _I see what Hitomi meant, _she took one of the offered rackets and led him to the court.

"You're so going to beat me at this…" Haydin stated while he took some practice swings with his racket.

"Take it you don't play? Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Christie took her side on the court "Ready?" Haydin nodded getting into position.

Just as Christie was about to serve something hit her right hand at great force. _Ow! Shit!_ Christie crouched down holding her aching hand as close to her chest as she could.

"Watch what you're doing stupid bitch!!" Ayane spat viciously

It took Christie a great deal of control to stop herself from strangling Ayane or slapping her silly. She felt a warmth gather on her shoulder, Haydin was kneeling next to her.

"Christie, anything broken?" He asked her softly and a little cautiously.

She shook her head keeping her head down, _Damn that hurt!_ Tears started to well from the pain and she fought hard to keep them back, Haydin gave a very gentle pull on her arm. Christie let him move her arm in till he could get a look at her hand. He ever so gently touched the palm of her hand, Christie felt herself blush ever so slightly.

"Did that hurt?" He asked concerned, she shook her head and he continued to gently check her hand.

_Why am I blushing? He's just checking your hand for god's sake its not like he just asked you out. Damn it! Stop blushing Christie! Get a hold of yourself! But…that's such a nice feeling, he's really being gentle. And…he even asked if I was all right. No! Freeze over damn it!!_

Christie felt his light grip loosen then give way, she looked up at him but more noticeably she looked right into his eyes. Those blue orbs were carrying such concern for her that they seemed to shimmer like they were going to cry. _Snap out of it! _Christie caught herself and pulled herself from a daydream of the warm blue ocean.

"Thanks" She muttered while standing up from her crouched position, she purposely looked down at the gym floor to hide the slight blush that had appeared.

"Glad to have helped!" Haydin smiled and Christie's cheeks started to burn. _God damn it! Don't blush!!_

_(Again sorry for the delay and sorry if this chapter not as good as last two, i haven't been able to contiue this story from all this revision and my bad encounter with viruses and spyware...sigh...please dont hate me for it! T.T i promise i'll get the next chapter when i have a spare minute. Till then guys! )_


	4. The thing with parents

(Sorry for the wait. I've been pinned down with exams and had some writers block. Well heres the next chapter so please enjoy!)

Chapter 4: The Thing with Parents

Christie smiled to herself as she spotted the red Vokal Golf coming into the car park. She climbed inside when the car came to a stop, she sighed with relief as they left the car park.

"So how was your first day back Chris-chris?" Her father broke the silence

_No point in saying it was hell…_ "…It was okay I guess…" Christie started to let herself drift into the radio. "Oh! I need my swimming kit for tomorrow!" The thought had suddenly occurred to Christie.

"Can do!" Her father smiled a goofy smile.

Christie shook her head at her father. _They must have found me in a cabbage patch…there is no way he's my dad._ Christie relaxed in her chair becoming completely taken away by the sounds of Green Day.

That signature bump of the driveway woke Christie. _Damn…fell asleep._ She rubbed her eyes as she got out of the car and went to the front door.

"Christie!" She was eclipsed by her mother's arms "Honey what's wrong?! Why were you crying?!"

"I was just sleeping mum…" Christie rolled her eyes and looked away from her mother. "Now can you let go so I can go upstairs…I'm really tired" She rubbed her eyes again and let out a fake yawn.

Her mother let go, but annoyingly kept reminding her that she could talk to her about anything. Christie just nodded as she went up stairs, she didn't really care. _Parents! _She thought to herself opening her door. _Some times I'd wish they'd stop fussing over me, they- wait a minute._ Christie's eyes were stuck on her computer desk where a small white bag was sitting. She went over and picked it up, curious she looked inside with a small tint of concern. _I swear mum if this is makeup…_Her hand ever so slowly pulling out the object.

"Ha ha…" Christie mussed to herself blandly as she pulled out the copy of Resident Evil with a note attached.

**Know you've been wanting this kiddo, so think of it as a first day back present. Just don't tell your mother or she'll have my head! Lot of love, Dad. XX**

Smiling Christie hurriedly whipped her school clothes off and got into her pajamas. She gave a finishing tug to the Black tanktop and white shorts for some reassurance. Christie carefully opened the lower section of her cupboard and pulled out her T.V and Wii (their stored in there to keep the place tidy…and her mum wouldn't like some of the games Christie plays). She got the T.V in a place she could play comfortably and started setting up, she caught a glimpse of Umbrella Chronicles sitting innocently by the side. _No way, my arms are still recovering from last week thank you very much!_

"Christie!" Came the shout of her mother after about ten minutes of gameplay.

"Yeah!" She tried hard to hide the slight annoyance she was feeling.

"Meow!"

Christie's eyes were instantly drawn to the door were she caught a glimpse of something black. A small weight came onto her legs, she looked down. The small black cat rubbed its head into her stomach purring, she dropped her controller and quickly switched of the console.

"Medusa!" She chirped happily lifting the loving cat up to her chest and giving it a hug. "Where have you been all this time baby?" Her response was more purring and a lick on her cheek.

"She was outside" Sally popped her head round her daughter's door savoring the smile on her face.

Sally watched as Christie in the soft glow of the light cuddled and cradled her beloved cat, the smile and joy on her face plainly expressed. The small ball of black fur with yellow eyes looked more of a Panther in the Christie's lap than a cat…but it was obvious the bond they shared was strong.

Christie collapsed on her bed and smiled as Medusa jumped up beside her. She tickled Medusa behind her ears as she slipped her legs under the covers. Small silver rays of light shone through the split in the curtains making a break in the darkness. The small rays of light reflected of Medusa's eyes making them a bright glowing yellow. Christie lowered further down her head coming to a rest on her pillow, she closed her eyes hearing the small pat of Medusa jumping from her bed. _Swimming tomorrow. _She yawned her tiredness quickly catching up to her, her thoughts starting to dive deep into the realm of dreams.

"…Goodnight…" Christie drifted away, turning onto her side as she drifted into blissful sleep.

(Well there you have it! If you really want to know way she's playing RE in this chapter it's because Christie and i have been playing Umbrella Chronicles together...and i was just stuck for some ideas so she said to make her like RE, so i did! And Christie came up with the cat's name - it's mainly to stand in for her panther you see at the ending of Doa 3. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!)


	5. Something in the water

(Hi everyone! I finally got the this chapter up, and i've decided to have a little bit of fun with Elliot in this chapter and start to get some of the old romance going! So any Elliot x Christie fans out there! The first part is for you guys!)

Chapter 5: Something in the Water

She was rooted to the tile floor of the showers, it was right there spread out in front of her. Her all in one black swimsuit seemed to be too little now, she covered her chest painfully aware of the zigzagging strings. Her damp white hair drooped down at either side of her face from the warm shower water, her ice blue eyes holding a small sum of fear. The glistening surface of the pool was sparkling in the artificial light, it's surface smooth and untouched. _This was a bad idea…_Christie turned to leave. Only to bump right into Elliot who was knocked over by her bust. _Damn it! Damn it!! Damn it!! Nice going Christie!_ She stood above a startled and deeply blushing Elliot. _Shit he's blushing!_

"Sorry Elliot…I-I never saw you there!" Christie was near to dying of embarrassment.

"Christie you stupid whore!!" The voice came from the door of the girls changing room, Kasumi was standing trying to be intimidating. "All you can think about is the next person you're going to bed, huh?! You stupid SLUT!!"

Christie blow of Kasumi's verbal diarrhea and helped Elliot to his feet.

"Sorry Christie, I shouldn't have been sneaking up on you!" He gave a goofy grin.

Christie just patted him on the shoulder trying not to laugh. But Kasumi's whiney little voice was starting to pay it's toll on Christie. _If she doesn't shut up in the next ten seconds I'm going to give that little bitch a beating. _It was strange that Christie was feeling this angry, so angry that both her hands had formed fists and were trembling. She knew better than to hit Kasumi, she knew with her training in She Quan that she could do some major damage. Christie was now starting to grit her teeth as more of the group, both girls and boys started to taunt her.

Haydin came out of the changing room with tribal swimming trunks, Hayate came shortly after with Ryu just half a second behind them. Suddenly Haydin stepped into Christie's reddening vision, she hadn't noticed they were the same height.

"Hey, just ignore that pack of hyenas their just wanting you to hit that stupid bitch" His voice was gentle and calm…as calm as the wind. "Now" He placed his hands on her shoulders and eased her round "Just think happy thoughts…and sing a happy song" Christie felt like pushing Haydin off her and throwing him in the pool. _"Like my fathers come to pass. Twenty years as gone so fast, wake me up, when September ends…"_

Very strangely…Christie started to calm down. They were about have way down the poolside to the deep end when she started to sing along…and with a smile to.

"Feeling better?" Haydin asked her cheerfully when she'd stopped at the tip of the deep end.

"Yeah, thanks. I was about to give that bitch a knuckle sandwich…but I think if she was hit on the side of the head with sledgehammer it wouldn't to any damage." Christie was staring at the water in thought when she noticed Haydin chuckling.

"Think you hit the nail on the head with that one!" He was starting to break into a laugh, but you could plainly see he was trying not to.

"All right kiddies!!" Came the sudden happy voice of Mr.Tritzstin's cheerful voice.

Haydin jumped. He lost he balance standing and start teetering on the edge of the pool. Christie only by sheer luck noticed he'd lost his balance, she caught his right arm…but. Haydin lost his balance completely and fell forward. Christie was pulled forward and meet the surface of the water with her right shoulder. All Christie could make out were the bubbles floating up to the surface. _Damn, that was stupid. There was no way he was staying on dry land. _The picture of the event flashed in Christie's mind, everything pointed to Haydin taking an early dip. The bubbles cleared. Christie looked over as Haydin started to look over at her – they stared at each other both looking as shocked as the other. The very slowly started floating up to the surface. Christie felt a small blush starting to creep onto her face, she quickly pushed off and made for the surface.

"Spectacular!!" Was the first they heard when breaking the surface. "Now everyone get into the water like Haydin and Christie, come on! Choose a partner and splash!" The rest of the class just slipped in normally "Oh you bunch of stick in the mud's!" Mr.Tritzstin sort of look disappointed.

Christie rested her arms on the side of the pool and let her head rest on them. She fought furiously to rid herself of the blush, _Stop blushing. _She told herself sternly and felt the warmth in her cheeks start to subside.

"Sorry…" Came Haydin's muffled voice, he was resting on the side like Christie only a little more hunched.

"No…It's okay…" Christie felt that blush threaten her again

Christie shifted her head a little to her right, her eyes trailed along slowly to where Haydin was. She started to build her confidence as she looked up, Haydin's eyes caught her. She looked away quickly not knowing he'd just done the same. Christie's face stared to turn red, then redder and redder. Both fought to hide their blushes and get them to vanish…and both of their hearts…had skipped a beat.

(Sorry if that seemed kinda quick but i was really trying to think what will happen in the next chapter...i've been really stuck for ideas. I got an idea for one chapter but i think thats really far ahead. I'm also thinking i might make this fic short, im really stuck for ideas and don't want the romance to some to quick. This is Christie's first love after all, and Haydin seems to unexperienced in the topic as well. And i'm thinking i might start to keep this away from school or just have certin classes where something happens, but i'm not sure! Anyway see you next chapter and i hope you can review, see ya! )


End file.
